without you
by Raye-Sama
Summary: umi was a lonely girl. that is until she met ascot, hikaru, and Fuu. but before she met them what was she like? this story takes place before and after her jorney to cephiro, but will she be able to over come her sadness for love?
1. chapter one

A/N: There are some things that cannot be solved with a kiss. There are some things that can't be solved with flowers and a box of chocolates. There are things that make others cry and there are things that cause very lonely goodbyes. But these are the things that cause the most pain, and these are the things that could bring the most gain.  
  
Raye-sama- I know I am bad!!!!! [starts to tear] I wasn't born this way!!! Ascot-why are you bad? Raye-sama- you'll see soon. I am sorry Ascot. Ascot- Why are you sorry? Awww tell me! Raye-sama- no Umi-hey what is going on? Raye-sama- Umi! (starts to tear again) Ascot- she is keeping things from me! Umi- well that isn't very nice Raye-sama- ok I need to start this. I do not own rayearth because if I did I would have hooked Umi and Ascot up a long time ago. I also do not own the song without you by air supply.  
  
Chapter one [No I can't forget this evening  
  
Or your face as you were leaving]  
  
It is said that when a person falls in love time stops and you finally understand why we are here on this earth. And for that one moment when the words I love you are said you are at peace. I have never really felt true love. Not the kind of love my parents have, and now that I am 16 I am starting to wonder if my standards are a little too high. My mother always told me to never settle for second best but I am not sure that I will ever find love.  
  
[But I guess that's just the way the story goes]  
  
I wander though these hallowed halls and I wonder to my self is this all worth it? I realize that school is an important aspect of my life but then again... I feel so empty now. I am so alone. Our class is going on a field trip tomrow to a bridge that over looks the water and when we get to the highest level I will throw myself off and hopefully end the sorrow that has taken over me.  
  
[You always smile but in your eyes  
  
your sorrow shows, yes it shows]  
  
School has ended and I am now heading home. I don't have any friends to walk me home. So I walk the now empty streets to my home. When I reach my house it looks the same as always, happy and full of love. But I don't feel any of this. I don't understand how every one can be so happy and I am left here with these thoughts! I wont stand for it! Tomorrow this hell will end and I pray God may give me a fast death!  
  
[No I can't forget tomorrow  
  
when I think of all my sorrows]  
  
I say goodnight to my mother and my father. This is my last night on earth but they don't have a clue. I would never let them see the real me not the way I am now. I will miss them for they truly did love me. And I truly did love them. Goodnight earth. Goodnight mom, dad, when you come home you will find a note it is only fair that you know.  
  
[And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
  
what you should know]  
  
A/N: ok ok I know umi? What the hell umi isn't like that! Well in this  
story she is. No I was listening to this song and I want to base this  
on it. It is by air supply. Well that ends this first chapter I hope  
you like it. Flames are welcome just don't crucify me. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: ok this is the second chapter of this story. Thank you all for reviewing. This goes out to all the people who feel that this is your last day. Keep on fighting for tomrow. All we have is today's and all we need are the hope of tomorrows filled with joy. I do not own rayearth and I do not own the song Beautiful Goodbye by Amanda Marshal.  
  
It is morning and the sun was beaming through the bright blue curtains that out lined the walls of my room. Today was the day my last day. I was not scared. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
[Fed up with my destiny  
  
and this place of no return]  
  
I am now sitting at my table eating breakfast. I will call this my last meal. It is weird that I do not feel scared that this is my last day. It is like I know that after today all my sorrows will be gone. It is a calming feeling and I don't know why. I glance over to the clock and see that it is now 6:oo. I need to get to the chapel before 6:30. Damn! I am now running through my house and I grab my dad's porche 911-caera. I have always waned to drive it and now I finally am getting my chance. I hop in and revve up the engine. Then I speed away down the street to the church.  
  
[Think I'll take another day  
  
and slowly watch it burn]  
  
The chapel is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. The walls are swathed in festoons of silk and the windows gleam with the in coming sunlight, yet I am not sunny inside my colors are fused with the darkness. I shouldn't be here I am not a child of the light. I begin to go but a voice stops me. "My child good morning" says the cheerful looking priest. Why is it that everyone seems to be happy but myself! "You seem troubled, is there anything I can help you with?" he asks smiling more. This is making me sick! How can some one be so happy! "How is it that you can be so happy?" I scream in his face. "The Lord has been merciful to me his lowly servant. I shall always sing his praises," replies the priest in a calm and sincere tone. "Where is this God that you speak of?" I spat those words at him. How could there be a God if I am living in this hell. Why would he let one of his children waste away in purgatory without a kind hand! Why am I the only one who wishes for happiness for acceptation? "The Lord is in everything. He has a plan for all of us. And he only wishes for our happiness." He states and before I can think I yell "Bull shit if this God cared than I wouldn't be in this hell fuck this!" then I run from the building and all of the lies.  
  
[It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
cause I still remember you and I  
  
and that beautiful goodbye]  
  
I am speeding faster than the law allows and I don't give a fuck! Today is the last day of my life! I want this to be over and I want this to be the end! No hell no heaven! I want to feel nothing! I am entering the school's parking lot and I have never been more anxious to get on a field trip. I don't bother to park the car as I stroll through the parking lot. No one will get in my way today! I am sitting in my homeroom as they call attendance I hear the names that are read allowed. They never knew how lonely I was they never could have guessed. "Umi" I cut her off before she can finish my name. "Here" "good now everyone get on the bus and we can get this field trip rolling!" who does she think she is fooling?  
  
[We staggered through these empty streets  
  
Laughing arm in arm  
  
the night had made a mess of me  
  
your confession kept me warm]  
  
The ride is lulling and it is the first time that my mind has been at peace. I am not sure of what I am about to do. I can see the tower from here and it seems to have a ring of light around its layers of steel.  
  
[And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
  
do you ever think of you and I  
  
and that beautiful goodbye]  
  
We arrive at the top floor. This is the moment if truth. I am walking over to the edge but wait what is this light! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
[In these days of no regrets  
  
I keep mine to myself  
  
and all the things we never said  
  
I can say for someone else  
  
cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
  
and I just can't help but wonder why  
  
we let it pass us by]  
  
A\N: I know cliff hanger! I know I am a bad person. Ok let me give you the real reason behind this story. My teacher Dr. Erwin decided about three days ago that it would be a good idea to get into our subconscious and create a story that deals with our darker side. I will admit that I have cried writing this so far. It is just really personal to me. I realize that so far the first two chapters have been more or less out of character for Umi. This is because this part is what I was feeling that my darker side of my subconscious was feeling at the moment. Thank you for reading the story thus far. Please review. I don't mind flames just be merciful. This is my first try at doing a serious story. Please tell me how you like it. And I promise that the romance will come in soon. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: ok this is my third installment of without you. I hope you all like it  
and review! I do not own the song Disappear by hoobastank and I do not own  
rayearth. Thank you.  
[There's a pain that sleeps inside  
it sleeps with just one eye]  
"OWWWWWW! That hurt!" why do I always land on my ass? Um where am I?  
I begin to look around and the minute I look up I see a flying fish. Yes a  
flying fish. "Um I don't think I am in Tokyo anymore." "No really" says a  
short red head as she wipes off her uniform. She isn't alone though there  
is a kind looking green haired girl next to her. I can't believe my day! "  
Hi I am Fuu, nice to meet you" she holds out her hand to help me up.  
"Thanks, I am Umi nice to meet you." It is then that I notice her smiling.  
I have never had another person smile at me that way. It makes me feel like  
I have finally found home. I would like to know her better. "And my name  
is Hikaru!" she also has a warm inviting smile. It seems as though I might  
be smiling myself. It is a new feeling and it kind of hurts. "So where are  
we?" asks the one named Hikaru. "Um...I have no idea." "You are in Chephiro.  
Welcome magic knights." Wow that came out of know where! Who is this guy?  
He looks like he's 10. Hey is a cute 10 year old. "Magic knights?" Fuu  
asked in a very confused manner, it was weird it is as if I know this kid.  
Like we have been friends forever. "Perhaps it would be better if I were to  
explain back at the castle. Oh and by the way my name is Clef." He said as  
he began to lead us closer to the alleged castle. And when I saw it's  
gardens and the alabaster pillars that adorned the exterior of the chateaux  
I felt as though I had finally reached heaven. A place where I could  
finally be happy, no one is going to hurt this place as long as I am alive.  
  
[And awakens the moment that you're near  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me]  
When we reach the throne room I almost faint at the beauty. I have never  
seen such rich lavenders or such deep blues. This room screams humanity. I  
believe that I have finally found the place where I belong. Maybe I should  
re-think my previous decisions. "I must confess that I do not know why you  
are here or for that matter how you are here. But perhaps this will prove  
to be a good omen for the upcoming battle." He says this in such a clam  
tone that I do not really get his meaning at first. Then it hits me.  
"BATTLE! Are you nuts! I am not going into battle!" I yell. This isn't what  
I mean though. I want to fight to keep this place safe. But I still don't  
know what we are fighting for. I think that the other girls are having the  
same type of thoughts as I but I am afraid to ask. I really don't need to  
ask though, it is written all over their faces. "What are we fighting  
for?" asks Hikaru with a blank expression. I don't think it has hit her yet  
what a battle is. "Some time ago the princess of this land disappeared, and  
with out our pillar Chephiro is in real danger to opposing enemies."  
Replied clef. "Ok first, what does this have to do with us? 2nd, haven't  
you tried to look for her? And also what is a pillar?" I ask. I am getting  
a little annoyed now. Sure you want us to go into battle, I get that. But  
why are we going into battle? You better start explaining and you better do  
it now! I am so over this shit! "You are the magic knights, sent from  
another to help us in our time of need. And we have looked everywhere for  
her, and have had no luck. The princess must have summoned you here. Which  
means..." he stopped his sentence. He knows something, and I want to know  
what it is. "What does what mean?" asks Fuu now she is looking annoyed. We  
want answers and we are not getting them. "Nothing, anyway you asked about  
the pillar?" he is changing the subject! That little brat! Well I guess I  
will let it go this time but he better watch his ass. "Yes we did." I  
reply, as no one seems to want to talk at this point. "The pillar is what  
keeps Chephiro from collapsing. It is what keeps the country from  
destruction and also from outside attack. The pillar is a woman or man that  
is chosen through a road. That only the previous pillar knows how to get  
to. The pillars job is to love Chephiro and only Chephiro. It is a lonely  
life, to be the pillar." He says this as if he is dying inside. It seems  
that when he refers to the pillar it causes him great pain. I wonder what  
makes him act so. "So are you saying that the pillar is the only thing that  
keeps this country sane. That doesn't make any sense, why would you inflict  
that type of pain on some one. That is bull!" says Fuu; it is like she  
understands what the pillar is going through. It is weird but I feel  
ashamed of the way I am acting. I never want to feel this ever again. "You  
must be tired, here let me lead you to your rooms." He is trying to keep us  
from asking questions. I know this method my parents do it all the time. He  
leads us down an ivory passage way. I do not see any type of adornments, no  
pictures at all. Is this a place of repressed memories? I am thinking too  
much now. My room has come up first. He opens the door and I peek inside.  
It is the most content looking room I have ever seen. "Goodnight miss Umi."  
And with that I walk in and close the door. It is strange that he should  
know my name because I did not say it. I do not trust this place. But  
perhaps I will learn to trust. Then it hits me! Shit the note! My parents  
are going to think that I've! Oh my God! I need to get home! Then it hits  
me yet again. I am not in my own world anymore. I don't know how to get  
back. I start to tear, and run over to the bed lay down and I cry myself to  
sleep.  
  
[Do you know, that every time you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay]  
  
{Umi's thoughts of strength}  
In the morning when I stir from bed  
I remember nothing that was said  
In some suppressed memory  
I find  
The strength to be  
And clarity of mind  
To see  
What in this world does truly bind  
I will fight for freedom  
I will find the cause  
And into the night though my tears may run  
I will raise my head to the rising sun  
A/N: hey ya'll! I hope you liked it so far. I know it is kind of weird but  
it is character development. And the romance aspect of the story is coming  
soon. So I will be updating soon! Please review! 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long to update, I have had finals all week. I hate finals! Anyway onto the disclaimer! I do not own Rayearth, as I have said so many times before. Nor do I own the song Angel Standing By, by jewel.  
  
[All through the night I'll be standing over you All through the night I'll be watching over you]  
  
I am running through the halls screaming, wont anyone help me? I stumble and I fall but there is no one there. "Do you need a hand?" a voice asks me. I look up and I see a young man whose face is clouded from my sight. He holds out a hand to me, I take it and he pulls me to my feet then into a tight embrace. "They will never hurt you not while I am here to protect you" he says while playing with my tangled locks.  
  
[And through bad dreams I'll be right there, baby, Holding your hand, telling you everything is all right]  
  
"Who are you?" I ask starring in to the darkness that encircles his face. I can't see anything, who is this man? "A friend, but until we truly meet I will have to see you here, just promise me one thing." He pauses and slowly the light shines on his face, he.... BAM BOOM! I wake from my slumber to my utter dismay, who would dare disrupt my dream! Wait it was just a dream, does that mean that he isn't real? Again I was beginning to believe a lie. A FUCKING LIE!!!!!!! Why is it always me! And why is this one dream affecting me so much. I walk over to the window forgetting the noise that had awakened me. But as I peer through the window I see a man walking up to the castle, he is wearing a black hat and somewhat attractive clothing; I suppose you could call it attractive. He looks as though he is returning from an anime convention gone bad. His clothes are torn exposing his toned upper torso. My heart begins to race, who is this man?  
  
[And when you cry I'll be right there Telling you, you were never anything less than beautiful]  
  
"Just as I thought" says clef from behind me, "yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh! Oh clef you frightened me! ""I am sorry but you are invited to breakfast in the main dinning room" he smiles and offers me his hand but I do not take it in fact I walk past him and exit the room. The dinning room can be expressed in one word extravagant. I have never seen more shinny objects in one room ever before. It is rather vexing! I see that Fuu and Hikaru are already present at this morning gathering, but there is also the man that I saw before coming up to the castle. He is just as breath taking as before. "Good morning Umi did you sleep well?" "Yes thank you Fuu" I glance toward the man and truly take in his form. He has a child like smile, in fact he reminds me of a little boy that I once knew. He locks eyes with me, and I can't seem to escape his gaze, a slight blush frosts my cheeks and he smiles. "Earth to Umi...UMI!!!! Are you in there?" asks Hikaru flailing her arms in front of my face, snapping me out of his disorienting stare. "Oh sorry, I am just a little tired this morning! Heh heh um Hikaru did you see anything weird last night?" she pauses for a moment before ushering me to sit down. "to be perfectly honest I remember having a really weird dream, vivid too." My hart decided to take a break from it's task of beating long enough for my face to loose all color. "What did you dream about?" I ask pretending to be calm. It would just piss me off if my guardian angel was running gantlet, or so to speak. "I dreamt that I was being chased by a giant octopus! And it was yelling in Spanish at me. It was supper weird!!!" finished Hikaru as she stuffed a muffin into her already full mouth. It is then that I started to laugh. A hearty laugh, filled with pure joy at the simplicity of this little red-head. As everyone winded down from laughter I realized something, I had never laughed before. What a strange thing to say but I swear that is true. Today was the day that I first let from my bosom bellow a sweet almost hysterical noise. I liked this feeling and as I picked up the strange new food I though to my self {I wish this moment would last forever} and I smiled. "You can make it last you know" said the voice of the strange man. The smile quickly faded. And I starred at him with confusion. "The coddle cakes will still be here later." Then he smiled and chuckled. I regained my smile. But he did give me a scare. If he had heard my thoughts I would have be well for lack of a better word totally freaked! Wow the things one thinks about at breakfast with a strange shirtless man, to girls that I just met, a midget in the corner, and in another world. My life can't get any weirder can it?  
  
[So don't you worry? I'm your angel standing by]  
  
After breakfast the strange man came up to me, and smiling held his hand out to me. "Would you care to take a walk through the gardens with me?" I looked down at his hand it was gruff and looked to be dirty with the blood and dirt of this world. And though my mind was screaming to stay away from him my heart screamed just the opposite. So I took his hand and he led me through the golden-framed glass doors ahead. Words cannot express the beauty of the garden. The suns clear light was just beginning to peak out from behind the many hill that surrounded the palace. It was interesting to me to realize that this world though in most ways was quite similar to my own world. I never wanted to leave it. And as we strolled through the columbine and roses I noticed that he was beginning to become bolder with his hands. Not anything perverted mind you but the mere touch of my hand to his was that of explosions. He made me feel that I was wanted and was loved. Yet I still did not know his name, but by now he must surely know mine. The sun was fully shining. The sky was of the most beautiful shade of blue that I had ever seen and the green grass seemed to call for the frolickings of children. It is at this moment that this man decided to take a moment of rest and invited me to sit down. I of course did and to my amazement did not let go of my hand. "Miss Umi do you know who I am?" this was an interesting question. I didn't. I knew nothing about him yet I felt at ease. But the ease that once was felt was beginning to diminish. "No I don't" it was a simple reply, but I didn't know what he wanted to hear. "Then please forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Ascot. I thought for sure that Clef would have told you of my arrival earlier." He said slipping his hand out of mine only to place it on the back of his head. He was embarrassed. "Ascot, I like it." The name processed through my brain, Ascot, so that is your name. "Ascot, may I ask you a question?" I was being shy and a little coy. And to my utter amazement he seemed to like this kind of conversation. "Please" he replied never loosing my gaze. "Why did you ask me to walk with you?" he made me blush yet again when he took his hand in mine. His brown eyes met my own blue ones and with such sincerity in his tone and in his sweet honey eyes he whispered. "I am here to protect you, that is if you will allow me to" I nodded. I couldn't form words, he had taken me by surprise. I hadn't expected him to say that. But where have I heard those words before? His lips met mine in a cashmere kiss. However it was soon over. I hadn't even had time to think. Then he abruptly stood," Miss Umi I am afraid that I must leave you for a moment. Shall I see you again in favor?" he again took my hands leaving me speechless. Finally words came. "Please do Ascot, I would like that very much." He smiled, then I smiled. Another quick kiss and he was on his way leaping onto a griffin like creature and flying up to the sky then was gone. "wow that was really cool." I found myself saying. I began to walk slowly through the garden once more. I liked it here. Wait one moment! Did he kiss me twice! But we just met! I just learned his name! That jerk! How dare he steel two kisses from me! And with that I walked inside the palace and safely back to my room.  
  
A/N: ok that was the forth chapter, sorry about the long wait. I will try to be better well I had better get started on my French homework. I kinda forgot to do it. Heh heh.... Please review or PH33R MY MAD L33T SKILZ!!!!! No just kidding! See you all soon! 


	5. chapter five

A/N: ok I am back after a long week of finals! But ph34r n0t ph0r 1 h4v3  
c0nqu3r3d h3m! Ok sorry bout that I am just hanging out in French class so  
you know I am kind of bored. Well anyway lets get the ball rolling shall  
we! I do not own Rayearth nor do I own the song mourning by tantric or the  
song a hymn for st. Cecilia or the song creep by radio head.

[Is there something that you are trying to say?  
Don't hold back now it's been a long time since I felt this way  
So don't hold back now]

I am again sitting in my room. Yup just sitting here all alone in my room.  
Uh huh sitting on my bed thinking about hot passionate sex. NO! NO! Oh God  
Umi it wasn't that good of a kiss! Ok just think about something else.  
Bunnies, yes bunnies are nice they hop around in the grass. I wonder what  
it would be like to see ascot hop around in the grass. No! Bad Umi BAD! Ah  
fuck it I am not going to successfully get him out of my head. That's it I  
am going to take a walk.

[I purposely forgot about loving anyone  
Cause I'm the only one who has who has been stepped upon  
Is there something that you are trying to say? ]

I walk the bright colonnades by the fountains spray, singing to myself not  
really realizing where I am going. "When you were here before, couldn't  
look you in the eye. Your just like an angel your skin makes me cry. You  
float like a feather in a beautiful world. I wish I was special you're so  
fucking special." Whoosh "what the hell was that!" I duck just in time to  
see a man with a bow and arrow looking at me and also pointing a loaded bow  
at me. "Who sent you!" he screams at me. "You know what I don't like your  
tone" I say back getting up and dusting off my uniform. This obviously  
isn't the answer he was looking for. "Such insolence! I will teach you a  
lesson wench!" he yells back still pointing his bow at me. I am growing  
tired of this prattle. He is really testing my patience. "Oh the big bad  
man is going to teach a little defenseless girl a lesson. Wow you need a  
dick. And could you point that thing somewhere else." I say as I take his  
bow out of his stunned hands break it over my knee then hand it back to  
him. Would you honestly blame me? I mean come on the guy doesn't know who I  
am and he is already trying to kill me. I guess I just have that effect on  
people. "How dare you!" I look up in time to see his hand swipe across my  
face. Ok now I am pissed. "Oh now you're gonna get it! Take this bitch!"  
then I kick him in the balls and when he is kneeling before me I give him a  
blow to the head. "Oh yeah who has mad ninja skills now bitch!" I laugh to  
myself. Well that is until I see the large group of warriors looking at me  
and pointing their bows at me. "Heh, heh, hi there could you tell me how to  
get out of these woods? Heh" I say trying to look innocent. They obviously  
don't by it. Um now would be a good time to run. Umi now would be a good  
time to run. MOVE YOUR DAMN LEGS UMI! Ok it seems that I will not be  
moving. I guess I will have to rely on my charm and good look s to get me  
through. "Who sent you!" asks the man in front of the group. He must be the  
leader. Well anyway I am still pissed! "Why do you people always ask that  
question?" this is really put emphasis on really pissing me off. All I want  
to do it go back to the palace and hang out in the garden. So get out of my  
way! "Bite your tongue wench! We will bring you to lord zigato maybe he  
will know what to do with you." The men start to lunge at me but thanks to  
the karate classes and some cheep shots I easily fight them off. "Oh what  
now! I just told you!!! Now will you and your pansy men tell me how to get  
out of these damn woods!" Pant, pant ok if these guys don't let up I am  
going to be in serious trouble! Come on ascot where are you when I need  
you! "I will not tolerate such insolence!" "You know you keep saying that  
but I have yet to see you yourself do anything." Shit that was not the  
right thing to say! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! "You want me to do something  
about it fine then prepare yourself!" SHIT "I wouldn't do that if I were  
you" says a voice from behind. I quickly turn around to see ascot on a  
branch leaning casually against the tree. Wow he looks so cool! "What took  
you so long? I had to fight off three armed men!" man I am having a red-  
letter day. "Sorry for the wait" he says as he still leans against the  
tree. I am beginning to wonder why he hasn't started protecting me. I am  
once again getting annoyed. My knight in shining armor is a fucking pansy,  
great just what I need a pansy hero. "So you are with this whore ascot! I  
would have thought better from you." The leader says causing me to be  
enraged once again. That motherfucker! Oh he is going to pay! "Hey ass  
whole care to say that to my face!" I look back at ascot he is no longer in  
the tree in fact I think he's gone. Typical, wow I have a sucky hero. "I'd  
love to!" before I know it he is standing before me. Shit! Great I have  
gotten myself into another mess. GO ME! Ok I can handle this all I have to  
do is taunt him mercilessly and block his attacks that shouldn't be too  
hard.[Cause I can take it  
Cause I grew up a man this way  
And if I'm hurt I'll shake it I'll crawl back into my cave  
That's how I'll make it]"Did I not say it would be a bad Idea to mess with her?" says ascot right  
behind me almost breathing down my back. Wow so the pansy has returned what  
is he going to do warn him to death? "And what are you going to do about  
it?" he takes a swing at me but ascot catches his hand in mid air then  
proceeds to break it. PANSY NO MORE! That was fucking shibby! "Oh what  
now?" I like these one-liners they make me smile. Then watching the rest of  
the men run away in fear just made my day so much better. "Are you  
alright?" asks ascot, as he looks me over. "Um can we go back to the palace  
now?" I am tired of talking. I think it would benefit everyone if I were to  
get some sleep. "Anything you want" he says as he summons his griffin. We  
mount him and then we go flying above the trees. I do not remember much of  
the ride because I more or less passed out on ascot once we got into the  
air.[And now I will say goodbye  
Cause all the shit that we've been through  
Put wisdom in my eyes  
So walk away,  
Don't turn around cause I won't be standing here  
Cause all the lies that I've been living through  
Are becoming very clear  
And beauty thus become  
Then you conned me into thinking that all I had was you  
The small insinuations were cutting me through  
Cutting me through  
And now I stand alone here stronger than before  
And I'll never go back]A/N: s0 wh4 d0 joo th1nk? 1 h1nk th4t 1t 1z g01ng pr33ty w3ll Pl34z3  
r3v13w! I 4m-dy1ng t0 h34r phr0m3 joo! Zt4y unn3d ph0r h3 n3x  
1nz4llm3n 0f WITHOUT YOU! Sorry but I have this need to write in l33t.  
What can I say I am really bored and I have writers block, not really a  
great mix. Oh well. See you soon! 


End file.
